Koll
Many cultures around the world have different interpretations of what the Koll actually is and where it came from, but most agree that it is a formless, invisible entity or essence whose primary drive is to wipe out all life on Metas. The name of Koll was given to this force by the Awsecs, which roughly translates to “demon”, who had first encountered it's powerful indoctrination effects and otherworldly powers. Very little is known about the Koll other than anyone who uses Koll-infused magic is extremely prone to indoctrination and the effect builds the more an individual uses it. The Koll remains mysterious as to how it actually works however it has a tendency to select a powerful individual who has been indoctrinated to become a leader of it's followers. Spirit races call this individual the "Prophet of Destruction". The Prophet of Destruction is usually given the most sense of independence and it is believed that many prophets aren't even aware they are actually influenced by the Koll. Otherwise, anyone who is indoctrinated by the Koll either becomes another pawn in the Koll's effort to destroy life or an agent to lure others into it's influence. It is not known whether the Koll is centralized at a specific location or if it actually pervades whole regions and simply cannot affect normal life without living beings using Koll magic. However one popular theory mainly believed by followers of Eiyastn states that the Koll is actually the physical remnants of the evil god Sarvac, who according to the mythology was driven to destroy life in order to return to the Divinous, and alternate realm for divine entities, of which Sarvac was banished from. It is said that Sarvac's counterpart, Maksus, prevented Sarvac's destructive return to Divinous by creating life and that wars between the Spirit races and Koll forces is the result of a lingering battle between the two gods. One other religious interpretation from Nalasism from Awsec culture describes the Koll as omnipresent demon who feeds on negative energies such as violence, disease, and harmful societal traits such as greed. Nalasists believe that finding an individual's true purpose to benefit and progess society wards off the intrusion of the Koll from the world. However a plausible, nonsecular theory developed by scholars in recent decades provides a different explanation as to the nature of the Koll. Through the magi of the Maturus Empire, it has long been possible to inflict magical diseases and ailments on targeted foes, primarily through mind magic. Considering that the capacity to use magic is not at all a universal feature among all creatures, magic is a result of evolutionary means. It is entirely possible to conceive then that through some evolutionary process, a magic disease or virus could develop into the world. Although magic is a natural occurrence of the world, it is not certain whether or not magic phenomenon can exist without a living catalyst to conjure it. If it can be proven that magic phenomenon can occur spontaneously without a living being acting as a catalyst, it will provide strong evidence in support of this theory